tdusersfandomcom-20200215-history
"Around the World in Fifty Days" transcript (Roleplay Reborn)
16:00 <@Chris|Sierra> -- INTRO -- 16:01 <@Chris|Sierra> C: We're here in York, Ontario, shooting season three of reality TV's hottest new show! 16:01 <@Chris|Sierra> C: We've been to the island, to the movies, and now... we're going around the globe. The world is gonna be mine, and I mean it! 16:01 <@Chris|Sierra> C: Welcome to Global Drama, folks. I'm Chris McLean, your dashing host. And this is the Global Drama Jumbo Jet, which will soon harbor seventeen pathetic teenagers, all competing in the hopes of winning one million dollars. 16:01 <@Chris|Sierra> *a medium-sized helicopter suddenly lands beside Chris, and Chef Hatchet walks out* 16:01 <@Chris|Sierra> C: So, let's meet our cast, shall we? 16:01 <@Chris|Sierra> C: Season winners Geoff and Lindsay! 16:02 * Geoff| walks out of the helicopter with Lindsay. 16:02 <+Geoff|> What's up, dudes? :D 16:02 <+Lindsay|> Hiiiii! It's so great to be back! 16:02 <+Lindsay|> But... where am I? 16:02 <@Chris|Sierra> C: Ruthless queen of mean Heather! 16:02 <@Heather13> I am SO ready to win! 16:03 <@Chris|Sierra> C: Love triangle lunatics Courtney, Duncan, and Gwen! 16:03 <+Courtney|Sadie> C: *walks out of helicopter and waves at camera* 16:03 <+Blaineley|Gwen> G: Very funny, Chris. :s 16:03 <@Duncan|Justin> D: Ugggggggh, why am I even here? :s 16:03 <@Chris|Sierra> C: Sassy sister Leshawna! 16:03 <+Leshawna|> What's up, y'all? Leshawna is back! 16:04 <+Leshawna|> And this time, she is gettin that million whether you like it or not. ;) 16:04 <@Chris|Sierra> C: Let's not forget DJ, Noah, Justin, AAAND Harold! 16:04 <+Noah|> I think you mean I'LL be getting the million, loudmouth. @Leshawna 16:04 <+Leshawna|> :@ 16:04 <+Harold|> Time to showcase my mad skills! HIYA! *karate chop* 16:04 <@Chris|Sierra> C: And, returning favorites Tyler, Bridgette, Cody... 16:05 <+Courtney|Sadie> S: You forgot about me, Sadie! 16:05 <@Chris|Sierra> C: And, yes, fame-monger Sadie's here too. :| 16:05 <+Bridgette> Hey everyone! *Waves at camera* 16:05 <+Tyler|> Extreme! *cartwheels over to Bridgette* 16:05 <@Chris|Sierra> C: And now to mix things up and keep it all fresh, we're adding two NEW competitors to the game! :D 16:05 <@Chris|Sierra> C: He's an honor roll student with a ferociously hot bod who can charm the pants off most species... Alejandro! 16:06 * Alejandro| walks out of helicopter. 16:06 <+Alejandro|> Ciao, senoritas. And señors, of course. 16:06 <+Alejandro|> So fantastic to be on Global Drama. Truly an honor, indeed. 16:06 <@Chris|Sierra> C: Awww, what a gentleman. 16:06 <@Chris|Sierra> C: Next up, she's a sugar-addicted obsessed super fan with twenty-three Global Drama blogs and a life-sized Chris poster in her room... Sierra! 16:07 <@Chris|Sierra> S: Eeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee! Oh, my gosh, no way, no way! I've dreamed of this moment forever... 16:07 <@Chris|Sierra> S: I'm finally on the show, I love you guys so MUCH! :D 16:07 <@Chris|Sierra> S: O.O" @Tyler 16:07 <@Chris|Sierra> S: *faints* 16:07 <+Tyler|> :| 16:07 * ChefHatchet drives the Global Drama Jumbo Jet over. 16:08 <@Chris|Sierra> C: Now boarding! 16:08 <@Chris|Sierra> C: Come on, guys. Everyone into the plane. 16:08 <@Chris|Sierra> C: *turns to the camera and points* And as for you? We're saving you a first class seat for all the action, right here on an all-new season of Global Drama! 16:08 <@Chris|Sierra> -- START -- 16:08 <@Chris|Sierra> C: *enters the common area* Welcome to the Global Drama Jumbo Jet, contestants. You'll be spending the next seven weeks here, on this rusty plane, until the one player left standing wins a million bucks. 16:08 <@Chris|Sierra> C: *walks into the dining hall* In the meantime, you'll be eating here in the dining hall. This is where Chef will give you your in-flight meals. Keep walking and you'll see the main restroom, a.k.a the confession cam. 16:09 <+Blaineley|Gwen> G: Seriously? There's a camera in the bathroom again? 16:09 <+Blaineley|Gwen> G: What is WITH this show? :s 16:09 <@Chris|Sierra> C: Moving along... after every challenge, one team will win a reward and the losing team will send home a member of their own. 16:09 <@Chris|Sierra> C: To make things worse, they'll have to sleep here between destinations, in the dreaded economy section. 16:09 <@Chris|Sierra> *screen flashes over to the first class cabin* 16:09 <@Chris|Sierra> C: And THIS is the first class cabin, the domain of each week's winners. 16:10 <+Geoff|> *rubs the seats, feeling how soft they are* 16:10 <+Geoff|> Whoa... I could get used to this! :o 16:10 <+Cody|> Dude, this is totally awesome! 16:10 <+Bridgette> I have to agree with Cody, this is pretty nice. 16:10 <@Chris|Sierra> S: *gasps at Bridgette* 16:10 <@Chris|Sierra> S: How could you? :@ 16:11 <+Bridgette> Huh? :| 16:11 * Heather13 sits down on a chair and folds arms. 16:11 <+Alejandro|> *sits next to Heather* Now, this is the kind of accommodation ladies deserve. 16:11 <+Alejandro|> Heather, was it? You have the most beautiful eyes... 16:11 * Heather13 glares at Alejandro. 16:11 <@Heather13> (conf) I can see right through New Guy. He is SO transparent and TOTALLY fake... I don't trust him. With Beth and Katie out of the game, Lindsay not trusting me, Harold thinking I used him, which is SO not true... okay. Sierra. I'll form an alliance with Sierra. *shudders* 16:12 <@Chris|Sierra> *screen flashes over to the common area* 16:12 <@Chris|Sierra> C: And that's pretty much it, except for the cargo hold, but I'm sure you'll find that later. 16:12 <@Chris|Sierra> C: In fact, it ties into part two of today's challenge! 16:12 S: A challenge already? Really? My first one!!!!! :D 16:12 <@Chris|Sierra> C: Yep, and here's how it's going to work! First, we're going to split you up into teams, same as every other season previously. 16:12 <@Chris|Sierra> C: Except this season, we're upping the ante and two teams just ain't cutting it. 16:13 <+Geoff|> Three teams? 16:13 <+Geoff|> Sick! 16:13 <@Chris|Sierra> C: Yep. What did you expect? It IS season three. :D 16:13 <@Chris|Sierra> C: So here's your challenge; take a lap around the plane and meet me back here when you're done. We'll divide you based on your performance in this challenge. 16:13 <@Chris|Sierra> C: Ready... set... 16:13 <@Chris|Sierra> S: EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE! *picks up Tyler and bolts off* :D 16:14 <@Chris|Sierra> C: I DIDN'T SAY GO. :@ 16:14 <@Chris|Sierra> S: (conf) Tyler is my number one fave! Ever since I started watching Camp Drama, I was his biggest fan. Did you know he slept with a stuffed emu named Felicio until he was seven? Because I did. I payed my friend in Northern Vancouver to take videos of him while he slept. :D 16:14 <+Tyler|> (conf) This Sierra girl is CRAZY. When she was carrying me, she listed off every song I've ever sang in the shower IN ORDER. Not to mention how much she moves around! I might have to start wearing a helmet around her. :s 16:14 <@Chris|Sierra> *screen flashes back to the dining hall seven minutes later* 16:14 <@Chris|Sierra> C: And... first to arrive... Tyler and Sierra! Wannabe jock and his biggest fan, you're on Team A. 16:14 <@Chris|Sierra> S: EEEEEEEEE! :D :D :D 16:15 <@Chris|Sierra> C: Next, Duncan and Alejandro, tied for second place. Team B. 16:15 <+Alejandro|> What a pleasure to have tied with you, my friend. 16:15 <@Duncan|Justin> D: *pants* 16:15 <@Duncan|Justin> D: Yeah, sure. Pleasure. >~> @Alejandro 16:15 <@Chris|Sierra> C: DJ, my man, Team C. 16:16 <@Chris|Sierra> C: Next, Courtney, Heather, and Gwen, all tied for fourth place. Team A. 16:16 <+Blaineley|Gwen> G: Oh, COME ON! 16:16 <@Heather13> This is so rigged. 16:16 <@Chris|Sierra> C: Justin and Geoff, Team B. 16:16 <+Geoff|> *high-fives Justin* 16:16 <+Geoff|> :D 16:17 <@Chris|Sierra> C: Leshawna! And Bridgette. Team C. 16:17 <+Leshawna|> Aw yeah baby! 16:17 <+Bridgette> *Shrugs and looks at Tyler with a sad face* 16:17 <@Chris|Sierra> C: Finally, Sadie and Lindsay, Team B, and the rest of you are on Team C. 16:17 <+Courtney|Sadie> S: Yes! I'll totally have the spotlight this season. :3 16:17 <+Tyler|> Wait! You mean, Bridgette isn't on my team!? 16:18 <@Chris|Sierra> S: *growls* @Tyler 16:18 <@Chris|Sierra> C: Team C, from hereon, you will officially be known as... Team VICTORY! 16:18 <+Lindsay|> Oh, yay! 16:18 <+Harold|> Wicked. :D 16:18 <+Leshawna|> Victory? Looks like WE'LL be the winning team 16:18 <@Chris|Sierra> C: Team A, you're hereby dubbed as... Team AMAZON! 16:19 <@Chris|Sierra> C: And Team B... ehhh... let's call you... Team... 16:19 <@Chris|Sierra> C: Teeeaaammm... uhhh... :s 16:19 <@Chris|Sierra> S: I know! What about Team Chris Is Really Really Really Really Hot? Because you are! You're hot! :D 16:19 <@Chris|Sierra> C: Brilliant idea, Sierra! 16:19 <@Chris|Sierra> C: Team Chris Is Really Really Really Really Hot it is! 16:19 <+Alejandro|> (conf) By naming our team something as ridiculous as Team Chris Is Really Really Really Really Hot, Sierra has disgraced the Burromuerto family name. Oh, she WILL pay. :@ 16:20 <@Duncan|Justin> (Conf) D: Was reeeeally hoping to be on the same team as Gwen. Ugh, this season already tanks. 16:20 <@Chris|Sierra> C: Now that we've got the teams down, it's time to pick your captains. 16:20 <@Chris|Sierra> C: The person you select will be leading your team for the rest of the competition, so... choose wisely. 16:20 <@Chris|Sierra> *screen flashes over to Team Victory* 16:20 <+Leshawna|> Well, I don't know about y'all.. 16:20 <+Leshawna|> But I think I'd make a pretty good leader. 16:21 <+Harold|> I nominate myself! :D 16:21 <+Harold|> Applause will not be needed. ;) 16:21 <+Noah|> You wish. @Harold 16:21 <+Cody|> I vote for Leshawna. Just so Harold doesn't get it. :@ 16:21 <+Harold|> But, I'm skillful. :( 16:21 <+Leshawna|> Sorry string bean, but it's gonna take more than some two-bit karate flick moves to lead THIS team. 16:22 <+Bridgette> Sorry Harold, I just think Leshawna would be better. 16:22 <+Harold|> Okay, Leshawna it is....:( 16:22 <@Chris|Sierra> *screen flashes over to Team Chris Is Really Really Really Really Hot* 16:22 <@Duncan|Justin> D: All right, I was captain last season, and it sucked. So, I pass. 16:22 <+Courtney|Sadie> S: Ooh, I vote for Geoff! 16:22 <+Courtney|Sadie> S: We all like him, and he's popular. 16:23 <+Geoff|> Well, if you say so. ;) 16:23 <+Geoff|> @Sadie 16:23 <+Courtney|Sadie> S: But wait. 16:23 <+Courtney|Sadie> S: What about New Guy? 16:23 <+Alejandro|> Oh, me? 16:23 <+Lindsay|> We have a new guy...? 16:24 <+Courtney|Sadie> S: DUH! 16:24 <+Courtney|Sadie> S: I say we pick him, he's hot! :D 16:24 <+Geoff|> Uh. 16:24 <+Geoff|> No offense to Alejandro. 16:24 <+Geoff|> But we don't know anything about him. 16:24 <@Duncan|Justin> D: What do we need to know? 16:25 <@Duncan|Justin> D: He looks like he's got a good head on his shoulders. 16:25 <@Duncan|Justin> D: He'll do. 16:25 <+Courtney|Sadie> S: I second that! 16:25 <+Lindsay|> I... third that? *raises hand* 16:25 <+Geoff|> ... 16:25 <+Geoff|> Lindsay? 16:26 <+Geoff|> :( 16:26 <+Alejandro|> I guess I fourth that then. :D 16:26 <+Alejandro|> Sorry, Geoff. 16:26 <+Alejandro|> Maybe some other time. 16:26 <+Geoff|> Yeah. Maybe some other time. :s 16:26 <@Chris|Sierra> *screen flashes over to Team Amazon* 16:27 <@Heather13> Well, it's OBVIOUS Team Amazon needs a THINKER as their captain. 16:27 <+Blaineley|Gwen> G: So you want us to vote for you? 16:27 <@Heather13> Exactly. :D 16:27 <+Blaineley|Gwen> G: No way. 16:27 <+Courtney|Sadie> C: As if we'd let someone as vindictive and underhanded as YOU lead. 16:27 <+Courtney|Sadie> C: It's obvious I'm the more qualified one here. 16:28 <@Heather13> YOU are bossy and crazy. If it's not me, it should be Sierra. 16:28 <@Chris|Sierra> S: ME?! :D 16:28 <+Tyler|> Not gonna brag, buuut, I was the captain of my school's soccer team two years ago! 16:28 <+Tyler|> Then again, I was in the 9th grade at the time and the rest of the players were in the 2nd grade... 16:28 <@Chris|Sierra> S: OOH. 16:28 <@Chris|Sierra> S: I NOMINATE TYLER. 16:29 <@Heather13> What?! 16:29 <@Heather13> But I nominated YOU. 16:29 <@Chris|Sierra> S: I withdraw my nomination. Tyler is obviously better fit to lead. <3 16:29 <@Chris|Sierra> S: If you vote for Tyler, RAISE 'EM UP. 16:29 <@Chris|Sierra> S: *raises hand* 16:29 <+Tyler|> *raises hand* 16:30 <+Blaineley|Gwen> G: Whatever. *raises* 16:30 <+Blaineley|Gwen> G: As long as it's not Heather. 16:30 <@Heather13> Ugh! 16:30 <@Chris|Sierra> C: And the captains are... Leshawna from Team Victory, Alejandro from Team Is Really Really Really Really Hot, and Tyler from Team Amazon! 16:30 <@Chris|Sierra> C: I- *hears loud clang* What the heck was that?! 16:30 <+Blaineley|Gwen> B: *walks into the common area, turns to camera crew holding mic* 16:31 <+Blaineley|Gwen> B: Bonjour, celebrity lovers! ;) 16:31 <+Blaineley|Gwen> B: Before Global Drama starts, Celebrity Manhunt will be taking an exclusive tour through Chris McLean's Jumbo Jet. ;) 16:31 <@Chris|Sierra> C: What the? You can't tour our plane! :@ 16:31 <+Blaineley|Gwen> B: Oooh, and look! The Global Drama contestants, they're already here! 16:31 <+Blaineley|Gwen> B: :D 16:31 <@Chris|Sierra> C: That's because the show starts TODAY, Blaineley. :@ 16:32 <+Blaineley|Gwen> B: Huh? But... I was told... 16:32 <@Chris|Sierra> *Jumbo Jet abruptly takes off and the contestants all fall over* 16:32 <+Blaineley|Gwen> B: :o 16:32 <+Blaineley|Gwen> B: Hey! Land this thing right now! I'm supposed to be in an interview in two hours! :@ 16:32 <@Chris|Sierra> C: Sorry, can't. The plane is piloted by Chef, and we're on a VERY strict schedule. 16:32 <@Chris|Sierra> C: Hope that interview's in Egypt. xD 16:33 <+Noah|> Can't we just push her out of the plane? :@ 16:33 <+Blaineley|Gwen> B: NO, don't! I'll talk it over with the pilot. 16:33 <+Blaineley|Gwen> B: This isn't over, Chris, you'll see! :-@ 16:33 <+Blaineley|Gwen> B: *storms off with her camera crew into the cockpit* 16:33 <@Chris|Sierra> C: Okay, well, that was weird. 16:33 <@Chris|Sierra> C: But anyway, there are more important matters at hand, such as part two of your challenge. 16:34 <@Chris|Sierra> C: In order to win a night's stay in first class, teams must search the plane for a special key that will unlock the door to the elimination room. 16:34 <@Chris|Sierra> C: Like last season's awards council and Camp Drama's marshmallow ceremony, barf bag ceremonies will require attendance from every contestant on the losing team. From there, one player will be voted out of Global Drama for good! 16:34 <@Chris|Sierra> C: Search high, search low... well, we already took off, so not TOO low... 16:34 <@Chris|Sierra> C: *turns to camera* And make sure to watch all the drama after the break, right here on GLOBAL! DRAMA! 16:34 <@Chris|Sierra> -- TEAM VICTORY (Economy class) -- 16:34 <+Noah|> So what now, LEADER? 16:35 <+Leshawna|> Alright, alright, Im thinking. Okay. 16:35 <+Leshawna|> How about me, Bridgette, and Noah will check first class and the common area? 16:35 <+Leshawna|> DJ, Cody and Harold, check the cargo hold. 16:35 <+Leshawna|> Sound good? 16:35 <+Noah|> Fine by me. 16:35 <+Bridgette> Me, too. 16:36 <+Cody|> Sure, I guess. 16:36 <@Chris|Sierra> -- TEAM AMAZON -- 16:36 <@Heather13> Chris obviously hid the key in the cargo hold. 16:36 <@Heather13> He didn't tour us through it, he SAID it'd tie into our second challenge... 16:36 <@Heather13> Where ELSE could it be? 16:36 <+Courtney|Sadie> C: No way, too obvious. 16:37 <+Courtney|Sadie> C: He hid in the dining hall underneath all those weird crate thingies. 16:37 <+Blaineley|Gwen> G: Guys, it's OBVIOUSLY in first class. 16:37 <+Blaineley|Gwen> G: Chris wouldn't make an effort to go all the way down to the cargo hold just to hide some lousy key, and he wouldn't put it in plain sight either. 16:37 <@Heather13> You're both wrong, it's IN the cargo hold. :@ 16:37 <+Courtney|Sadie> C: No, it's in the dining hall! :@ 16:37 <+Blaineley|Gwen> G: FIRST CLASS. 16:38 <@Chris|Sierra> S: Ahem. 16:38 <@Chris|Sierra> S: Why don't we ask Tyler? 16:38 <+Courtney|Sadie> C: EXCUSE me? 16:38 <+Courtney|Sadie> C: Why would we? 16:38 <@Chris|Sierra> S: He has a keen sense for valuables! He nearly won season one's gold search! 16:38 <+Tyler|> Whoa, you remember that? 16:39 <+Tyler|> Um, okay... why don't we check economy class? No one wants to go in there, so maybe Chris figured that's the place for it? 16:39 <@Heather13> If Sierra says we should listen to Tyler, we should listen to Tyler. :D 16:39 <@Heather13> After all, she knows best. ;) 16:39 <+Courtney|Sadie> C: Fine. We can follow him blindly NOW, but when he screws up and we vote him off, I wanna be the new captain! :@ 16:39 <+Blaineley|Gwen> G: Deal. 16:39 <+Courtney|Sadie> C: I wasn't asking you, BOYFRIEND-STEALER. 16:40 <+Courtney|Sadie> C: UGH! *storms off* 16:40 <@Chris|Sierra> -- TEAM CHRIS -- 16:40 <@Duncan|Justin> D: Well, Chris is pretty predictable, so I say the dining hall. 16:40 <+Alejandro|> I agree with Duncan. 16:40 <+Alejandro|> That was the first place we entered, of course. 16:40 <+Alejandro|> And I happened to notice many crates by the left wall. 16:41 <+Alejandro|> We should check there. 16:41 <+Lindsay|> Okay. :3 16:41 <@Duncan|Justin> J: Hmmmm, sure. >~> @Alejandro 16:41 <+Lindsay|> What's wrong, Justin? Are your hairs going gray? :O 16:41 <@Duncan|Justin> J: What? No. :| 16:41 <@Duncan|Justin> J: Wait, are they!? *Checks mirror* 16:42 <@Duncan|Justin> (conf) J: Ever since New Guy got here, everyone's been commenting on how hot he is! That's MY thing, MY thing, understand? No one challenges my incredible hotness and gets away with it! 16:42 <+Alejandro|> (conf) Justin's been getting awful suspicious about my motives, and rightfully so. As soon as I manipulate everyone else into doing my bidding, I'll start picking them off one by one. And don't think I'm bluffing... because compared to me? Heather's a saint! 16:42 <@Chris|Sierra> -- BRIDGETTE, LESHAWNA, and NOAH (First class) -- 16:42 <+Bridgette> *Looking* Noah, Leshawna, anything yet? 16:42 <+Leshawna|> Nuh-uh. How bout you short stuff? 16:42 <+Noah|> *looks up from magazine* Huh? 16:43 <+Noah|> Oh, nothing. Yeah. 16:43 <+Leshawna|> Excuse me? You aint even looking! 16:43 <+Noah|> Yeah, because one more hand is really going to make a difference. 16:43 <+Noah|> It's obviously not even in here. 16:43 <+Leshawna|> A little help wouldnt hurt either. *rolls eyes* 16:43 <+Leshawna|> *gets fustrated* Come on, where would someone as sneaky as Chris hide a key! 16:44 <@Heather13> -- AMAZON (Economy class) -- 16:44 <+Courtney|Sadie> C: *searches the baggage compartment* 16:44 <+Courtney|Sadie> C: Ugh, nothing! 16:44 <+Blaineley|Gwen> G: *frisks under the seats* 16:44 <+Blaineley|Gwen> G: Nothing here, either. 16:44 <+Tyler|> *looks inside the closet of economy class* 16:45 <+Tyler|> Man, I haven't found anything so far! 16:45 <@Heather13> This is USELESS. 16:45 <@Heather13> I knew we should've gone to the cargo hold! 16:45 <@Chris|Sierra> S: *pops out from the baggage* 16:45 <@Chris|Sierra> S: Hey, lookie what I found! 16:45 <@Heather13> The key? 16:46 <@Heather13> :D 16:46 <@Chris|Sierra> S: Nope, a satchel. :3 16:46 <@Chris|Sierra> S: *opens it* 16:46 <+Courtney|Sadie> C: Oh, come on! 16:46 <+Courtney|Sadie> C: This just proves you should've all followed MY idea. 16:46 <+Courtney|Sadie> C: I should be team captain! 16:47 <+Courtney|Sadie> C: I- 16:47 <@Chris|Sierra> S: HEY, I FOUND THE KEY! :D 16:47 <@Chris|Sierra> S: *reaches into satchel and pulls out gold key* 16:47 <+Courtney|Sadie> C: :o 16:47 <@Heather13> Really?! :D 16:47 <+Blaineley|Gwen> G: Woo hoo! 16:48 <+Blaineley|Gwen> G: Way to go, Sierra. 16:48 <@Chris|Sierra> S: Well, I can't take all the credit. 16:48 <@Chris|Sierra> S: After all, I couldn't have done it without TYLER! :) 16:48 <+Tyler|> Me? 16:48 <@Chris|Sierra> S: You're the one that suggested we go here, honey bunny schmoopy poo. :3 16:48 <+Tyler|> (conf) Honey... bunny... schmoopy poo? *shudders* 16:49 <@Chris|Sierra> -- TEAM CHRIS -- 16:49 <+Courtney|Sadie> S: Awww, I've searched everywhere! 16:49 <+Courtney|Sadie> S: And all I found was this mirror. :3 16:49 <+Courtney|Sadie> S: But look how good I look. ^_^ 16:49 <+Courtney|Sadie> S: *admires self* 16:49 <@Duncan|Justin> J: *Man-handles mirror away from Sadie* 16:50 <@Duncan|Justin> J: *Looks at self* 16:50 * Alejandro| rolls eyes. 16:50 <@Duncan|Justin> D: *flips a table* 16:50 <@Duncan|Justin> D: Not under here. 16:50 <+Alejandro|> Friends, we must not let ourselves get stressed. 16:51 * Alejandro| grabs mirror away from Justin. 16:51 <+Alejandro|> Or distracted. 16:51 <@Duncan|Justin> J: :o 16:51 <@Duncan|Justin> J: :@ 16:51 <+Alejandro|> After all, we still have time. 16:51 <+Geoff|> Hey, I have an idea! 16:52 <+Geoff|> Let's check first class! 16:52 <@Chris|Sierra> C: *intercom* And now it's time for everyone to meet ME in first class! 16:52 <+Geoff|> PERFECT. :D 16:52 <@Chris|Sierra> -- FIRST CLASS -- 16:52 * Geoff| rushes in with his team. 16:53 <+Geoff|> WE MADE IT! 16:53 <@Heather13> Too bad we already won, brainiac. <.< 16:53 <@Chris|Sierra> C: Congratulations to the Amazons for winning Global Drama's first challenge! 16:53 <@Chris|Sierra> C: Until we reach Egypt, they have this entire first class section all to themselves. 16:53 <@Chris|Sierra> S: *huggles Tyler* 16:53 <@Chris|Sierra> C: And as for the rest of you? Make your way down to the loser class cabin. 16:54 <@Chris|Sierra> C: Er... I mean, economy class cabin. Yeah! 16:54 <@Chris|Sierra> C: *walks out* 16:54 <+Bridgette> *Leaves* 16:54 <+Geoff|> *walks back to economy class* 16:54 <@Duncan|Justin> D: *Stays behind* 16:55 <+Blaineley|Gwen> G: *waves to Duncan* 16:55 <+Blaineley|Gwen> G: :) 16:55 <@Chris|Sierra> *screen flashes over to Gwen and Duncan sitting in first class alone* 16:55 <@Duncan|Justin> D: Sooo, been a while since we just chatted, huh? 16:55 <+Blaineley|Gwen> G: *chuckle* Yeah... I've missed you. 16:56 <@Duncan|Justin> D: Totally. 16:56 <+Courtney|Sadie> C: *walks into first class and sees Gwen and Duncan* 16:56 <@Duncan|Justin> D: Listen, I know things are pretty weird between us right now, but... 16:56 <@Duncan|Justin> D: I just wanted to say... 16:56 <+Blaineley|Gwen> G: Do you want to go out? 16:56 <@Duncan|Justin> D: :| 16:57 <+Blaineley|Gwen> G: I mean, you know. As girlfriend... and... boyfriend... 16:57 <+Blaineley|Gwen> G: I know this sounds super corny and you're probably never going to let me live it down... 16:57 <+Blaineley|Gwen> G: But I really like you. 16:57 <@Duncan|Justin> D: Don't worry, I do too. 16:57 <@Duncan|Justin> D: And uh, yeah, being official and stuff... 16:57 <@Duncan|Justin> D: That's cool with me, heh heh. 16:58 <+Blaineley|Gwen> G: And you don't care that Courtney might try to kill you for it? :p 16:58 <@Duncan|Justin> D: I care. A little. 16:58 <@Duncan|Justin> D: But either way, you're definitely worth the risk. :p 16:58 <+Blaineley|Gwen> G: Wow, that was cheesier than what I said. 16:58 <+Blaineley|Gwen> G: Better get out of here before she sees you and rips you to threads. ;) 16:58 <+Courtney|Sadie> C: *walks over to Duncan and Gwen with her hands on her hips* 16:59 <+Courtney|Sadie> C: Oh, TRUST ME. >.> 16:59 <+Blaineley|Gwen> G: :o 16:59 <@Duncan|Justin> D: :| 16:59 <+Courtney|Sadie> C: I've seen JUST ENOUGH to know EXACTLY what I'm up against! 16:59 <+Courtney|Sadie> C: (conf) Okay! That is IT. She may have thought she was in trouble before, but she's in HUGE trouble now! If I want that boyfriend-stealing wannabe out of this game, I have to make sure the Amazons lose. Then, I'll eliminate that pathetic goth girl and win the million! ALL. TO. MYSELF. :@ 17:00 <@Chris|Sierra> -- END -- A A A